minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
OpenBlocks
r r OpenBlocks is a mod by Mike hunt. It introduces a variety of ideas into Minecraft. Items *'Jaded Ladder': Anus *'Light Block': has nrop in it Target: SHOOT THE ANUS *'GoldenEye': the govenment is watching *'Flag': Gay Nazis *'Bear Trap': hail hydra *'Sprinkler': A contraption used to sprinkle liquid around a specific radius, usually using semen *'Item Cannon': shoots out the anus *'Vacuum Hopper': It's like a hopper but instead it sucks all dropped items in around it like a vacuum. Can be used if a tank is next to it to collect experience in a liquid form. *'Big Button': Looks like a pressure plate except it goes on walls and acts exactly like a button. Shift-right click and you can put items in it, and the more items, the more the delay. *'Magic Pencil': When right clicking on any block, it appears to draw though you cannot see anything; whatever you drew can only be seen while your are wearing pencil glasses. Can be used to create stairs, half slabs, and other blocks when shift-right clicked. *'Magic Crayon': Acts the same as the pencil, but you don't interact with them unless you are wearing the matching glasses. Comes in all Minecraft Colors. *'Rope Ladder': A ladder that must be placed on a solid block, though the blocks below it can be air. *'Empty Map': You need this for the Cartographer. There are 1:1, 1:2, 1:3, 1:4, 1:5, 1:6, 1:7, and 1:8. *'Cartographer': You need this for the Map Projector. A simple little machine that scans the environment around you to produce a 3D map for the Projector. Simply shift-right click him with a empty map so he can map out the surrounding areas. *'Height Map Projector': Simply put the map you gave the Cartographer in this block and you get a 3D view of the surrounding areas *'Paint Mixer': You need Cyan Dye, Magenta Dye, Dandelion Yellow and Ink Sacks to use. Once you have those items and put them in, you can simply create any color you want. As soon as you achieve the color you want, put milk in the top left slot, press mix, and wait. *'Paint Brush': You need this in order to paint Canvas blocks. *'Unprepared Stencils and Prepared Stencils': Simply put these in the drawing table and you can draw these stencils. Once you have a stencil you can put them on the canvas and paint them, remove and then you have a stencil, you can also combine stencils. *'Squeegee': Resets all blocks to their normal state. (removes paint and stencils). *'Fan': Blows all entities and dropped items away from it, including you. *'Hang Glider': Simply right-click and jump and now you are Hang Gliding. *'Luggage': These will follow you around and try and find nearby items to pick up. Simply right click them to open them up and they act like chests. When struck by lightning will increase its storage load and glow in a really cool way. *'Sleeping Bag': Simply right click and you will fall asleep. It will automacally fall off your back if day time. *'Sonic Glasses': Will make your vision blurry but let's you detect and see the simplest sounds in the game. *'Crane Backpack': The crane works hand to hand with the controller. Simply shift-right click to lower and right click to lift it back up. Once it's above a block or entity, left click to lift it up. *'Slimalyzer': When you reach a slime chunk it will turn green and make a beep, that tells you have reached a slime chunk. Blocks *'Building Guide': A guide to building. Shows a ghost version of the structure, Only shapes). Put Obsidian on top of the block and right click with any block you want to build out of and you get the build instantly. (Auto build only in Creative) *'Elevator': you simply just put the block on the first floor and then one on the second floor and stand on it and you are teleported or elevated to the next floor. Jump to go up, shift to go down. The range is 20 by default. *'Healer': Used to heal any player who walks up to it, creative only. *'Tank': This block can store liquids(Water, Lava, and Liquid XP) *'XP Drain': Simply stand on top of it and all XP will be drained into the block *'Sponge': When put next to any water source, except in tanks, will drain a little bit of that water. *'XP Bottler': Can be used to bottle your liqidfied XP *'Auto Anvil': Uses liquid XP for use. Used to auto repair you tools. *'Auto Enchantment Table': Same as the Auto Anvil but automatically Enchants your Items. You can use the slider to set the level enchantment that you want. *'Block Breaker': Will break the block in front of it when it has has sex *'Block Placer': Does the opposite of the Block Breaker it will place a block when supplied with a redstone signal. *'Donation Station': Like a block and want to know where it came from simply put in this item and it will tell you. Want to donate simply press the donate to Author button and then a message will show you the website. *'Canvas': You need this to go with you created paint for some fun. Place a couple of these down and paint them the colors of you chosing and you can color the sides differently. Vanilla blocks can also be colored. *'Drawing Table': Used for drawing the stencils of your choice with paint. * Grave: When you die a grave takes up the place you have died at. It also has your Minecraft Name on it. When mined will drop all your items that you had when you died. Trivia *Want the mod go here **http://www.openmods.info/ **http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1941514-16x-openblocks-122/ *You can use this mod in a modpack Category:Mikeemoo's Mods Category:Forge Mods Category:Mods Category:More Blocks Mods Category:More Items Mods